characters_of_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystics
Mystics |-| urAmaj='UrAmaj' was the urRu's Cook, and counterpart to SkekAyuk, the Gourmand. He was a close friend of urNol the Herbalist, and the two of them would attend to the greater and lesser balances of the bodies and spirits of their companions. He approached his work slowly, blending the flavours and textures of various food till the desired soothing properties were attained. UrAmaj's meals however was disliked by Jen, as he was unable to cook Gelfling food. |-| UrIm=Urlm was the urRu's Healer, and counterpart to skekUng the Garthim Master. UrIm could still perceive the corona of the urSkeks flowing in the urRu, though the Great Division had unbalanced it. UrIm sought to restore this balance by using amulets, baths and acupuncture. With his right hands he made patterns in the air to restore the fires of the soul, with his left hands he made patterns in water to reduce them. He neglected all music, save for that of the death trance.2 Due to skekUng being the new Emperor, UrIm became the leader of the Mystics, though he allows urZah to take charge in their journey back to the castle, which by proxy, makes UngIm the current leader of the remaining UrSkeks. |-|UrUtt=UrUtt the Weaver created the blanket coats wore by the Mystics. Every coat was a record of the wearer's thoughts and fate. He used a system of knotted threads to make them, not using scissors to cut the fabric. |-|UrZah= UrZah is the Mystic ritual guardian, and the Mystic counterpart of skekZok the Skeksis Ritual Master. He would make the sand paintings of prophecy for the Mystics by pouring out the colored sands while the others chanted. UrZah would comb and brush the sands of amethyst, opal, agate, onyx, and chalcedony to build the forms of spiral energy. He speaks more freely than the other urRu, but in riddles. Deep meditation leaves spirals in all his body, not just in his face. UrZah is the first Mystic seen in the movie. He also leads the chants throughout the movie and leads the urRu out of the Valley of the Mystics when it is time to return to the castle. |-|UrNol= UrNol was the urRu's Herbalist, and counterpart to skekNa the Slave Master. He was distinguished by his eye patch and splintered finger. He was a close friend of urAmaj the Cook, and the two of them would attend to the greater and lesser balances of the bodies and spirits of their companions. His medicinal herbs, which he grew in his own gardens, were taken in between meals. Birds' feathers and the mosses and lichens that grew on the Standing Stones were also used in his concoctions.3UrYod the Numerologist kept track of time with moving strings of stones. Before the urSkek's division he aided Aughra with her observatory |-| UrSol=UrSol was the urRu's chanter and counterpart to skekSil the chamberlain. He had a wide vocal range, speaking in a gentle voice while singing so resonantly that waterfalls stood still and all the stones in the valley shook. Aughra considered him to be impatient by urRu standards and a rogue. Although merged with his Skeksis other at the conclusion of Jen's quest, urSol was once again separated from skekSil during the Age of Power after Thurma shattered the Crystal. He refused to stay neutral during the ensuing conflict between the returned Skeksis and the Gelfling, and secretly gifted Aughra with an enchanted tuning fork, which summoned Bohrtog from the urSkeks homeworld to aid against the Skeksis. He joined his comrades in the upper towers of the Castle of the Crystal and summoned a premature Great Conjunction which shattered the Castle, separating the Skeksis from their intended victims. UrSol subsequently died after his Skeksis other was killed by flying fragments of the Crystal, which had been destroyed after Thurma healed it. His spirit, alongside skekSil's, lived on in the Prism. The two were encountered by Kensho, who felt burdened by his appointment as leader of the Gelfling Nation. UrSol countered skekSil's attempts to encourage Kensho's melancholy by reminding the Gelfling of Thurma's love for him. |-| UrAc= UrAc was the urRu's Scribe, and counterpart to skekOk the Scroll Keeper. Aside from composing the urRu's prayers and carving their Prayer Sticks, urAc incorporated the thoughts of his comrades on unwound cloth spirals, a process the urRu called "writing in rays of sunlight". He wound particularly deep thoughts into spirals. |-| urTih = UrTih was the urRu's Alchemist, and counterpart to skekTek the Scientist. He wore a bandana, and his right front arm and leg were artificial limbs of wood. He was forever lost in his alchemical experiments, constantly seeking to change the forms of substances. He approached his work with humility, as he knew that he could never create anything that was nature's work. UrTih ultimately never managed to merge with his Skeksis counterpart, having suffered an untimely death when skekTek fell to a fiery death in the Chamber of Life. |-| UrGoh= Main Article: urGoh |-| UrVa= Main Article: UrVa |-| UrSu= Main Article: urSu